Open-Ended
by LastLoveKlaroline
Summary: Klaus's offer to show Caroline the world is an open invitation. Whenever she's ready.
1. Open Ended

She felt the wind move behind her and turned to face him. Standing there in a black suit and tie seemingly glowing in the moonlight. She let out a sigh, closing her eyes slowly and opening them again with a half smile.

_"Id ask if its really you but Silas is gone so that's a pointless question."_

Klaus creased his brows and tilted his head to the side questioning her greeting. She shook her head as to dismiss it.

_"Its just the last time i saw you,"_ she paused a breath getting caught in her throat, she forced it out as she continued, "You asked me to go to New Orleans with you and then you staked me. "

Klaus's eyes grew wide and he took a few steps toward Caroline. _"Silas?" _

He questioned with urgency._ "Are you alright?"_ His eyes burned with worry.

_"I'm okay yeah. My mom, i had to give her my blood but, its all okay now. And there was the thing in the Grill but Rebekah slapped me outta that one" _

Klaus's eyes went from anger to a sort of self-loathing as his face fell to the side,_ "I should have been there."_ He spat threw gritted teeth, more to himself than to her.

Caroline saw the frustration and anger boiling in him.

_"You're not my knight in shining armor i can take care of my myself." _

Klaus glared at her form a moment before his face softened.

_"I've no doubt you can, Love."_ He playfully smirked at her as he sauntered closer speaking slowly

_"However i'd still rip his throat from his body for touching you." _

Hearing him describe something so horrific should have repulsed her. But the sincerity in his voice screamed louder than his actual words. As he came closer she couldn't help but stare into his eyes burning into her. She had to regain her whits by letting out a nervous laugh.

_"Well I'm just glad all that's over."_ Klaus slightly smiled back at her.

_"Ahh yes."_ he let his head fall with a smile still on it.

_"Speaking of that. The reason I came was to wish you congratulations on the end of your high school adventure."_

She gave him a closed mouth smile.

_"And as is custom." _He started walking towards her with that grin of his.

Caroline glared at him and let out a sigh.

_"You don't need to..."_ she started to protest when he put his hand on her the side of her arm barely holding onto it but the touch sent a charge that stunned her.

_"I'll be heading back to New Orleans tonight. I have, family business, that needs to be dealt with."_

Something in his face became sad, apologetic.

_"I've come to realize your enthusiasm for trivial human practices is one of the things that make you irresistible. All i ask is that you enjoy all those experiences to your hearts content."_

His other hand grabbed onto hers and he placed something jangly in it never breaking his gaze on her even as she looked down slowly turning her hand palm up to reveal the diamond bracelet he had given her for her birthday. Her lips pulled into a tight line and her eyes blinked for a long moment before bringing them back up to meet his. She stared at him with mixed emotions. Her resolve against him was crumbling. She could usually regain her composure, quickly snap out of the hold the hold his eyes would take of hers. In this moment she couldn't or didn't want to even. She could feel the goodbye in the air and she for some reason needed to prolong it. She didn't want him to leave. But why? Wad it out of selfishness? She secretly liked have an original, thousands of years old vampire paying special attention to her. She had even taken advantage of that, to which she now regretted seeing how clearly torn he was over leaving her. Shed also gotten used to being able to talk to him about Elena and his words usually gave her a better perspective. Somehow he had become her friend and she was going to miss him. She was already missing him more each moment that brought his impending absence closer. And that feeling is what convinced her that they weren't just friends now.

Klaus's head tilted when he saw her face tighten at some sad thought she was having.

_"I got your message."_ She shook her hair away from her face to look up at him. _"If it's one of your favorite places I'm sure I'd love to see it sometime. But I've still got human things i want to do you know like college and spring break." _

He smiled at her.

_"That's exactly what i want for you sweetheart . My invitation is open-ended. I'm not getting any old-ah you know."_

He playfully smirked at her and she smiled back.

_"Right there is what I'll miss most about this town."_ And her lips tightened at his sentiment and she half smiled with pain in her eyes.

She was caught in his gaze again this time watching him as his face moved closer and when she saw it diverting to the side her eyes closed weakly. She felt the air around her move and knew he was close.

_"Whenever you're ready, Love."_

His breath brushed passed her ear yet seaming to touch every inch of her skin making it tingle. She felt the light graze if his stubble graze her chin when softer more rounded skin placed themselves on the side of her cheek. First lightly as if waiting for her to pull back.

Without deciding it herself her head leaned into the kiss, side of her forehead leaning against his letting his lips press harder against her cheek. They stayed that way for longer than is normally acceptable and she found herself regretting him pulling his lips away from her skin. She moved her head over so that it was mirroring his, foreheads lightly resting against one another. Klaus eyelids lifted to take in the closeness of her face. Her eyes were still closed and he could see the trail of a single tear starting to make its way down her cheek. He chocked in a breath and fought back the welling in his own eyes and breathed out a ragged, _"Until that day, goodbye Caroline. "_

Her head shot up streaked with the tear that had fallen and she gasped at the empty space around her. Spinning around desperately looking for him but already knowing he was gone. She brought the hand holding the bracelet closed up to her chest holding it against her heart. Her head dropped as the tears she had been holding back began to fall.


	2. Making Plans

It had been 6 months since she last heard her name said in that uniquely accented voice of his. She didn't realize she had been keeping track. She had tried calling him a few times. Leaving voicemails, masking her voice with ambilivance as best she could. Like she wasn't hoping he would pick up. She'd prattle on in her message about some new problem or annoyance in her life. In a way it was nice to use his voicemail as an outlet. She was sure if he picked up she would here the smirk on his face as she went on about her trivial college issues. It was finals week and after today shed be going home to Mystic Falls for christmas break though it wasn't a big deal because she was going to the local college so biweekly trips home to do laundry were common. She was packing some of her things to bring home when her phone rang. She continued folding her clothes into the bag as she automatically hit answer without looking and placed the phone between her ear and shoulder.

_"Hellooooo?"_ she answered.

_"Caroline." _His accent almost sang her name with a jubilant tone. Her head shot up and her hands caught her phone before it hit the floor with vampire speed. She heard him on the other line as she brought it back to her ear.

_"Everything alright Love?"_ Her eyes were wide as she shaked her head out the shock

_"Klaus. Yeah, sorry. Umm. Hi." _She hurried out nervously. She heard a low chuckle come from him.

_"Hello. How are your studies treating you?" _Her eyebrows crinkled together inquisitively while her part of her mouth drew into a smile.

_"I'm doing quite well actually. 4 finals down. 1 to go."_ She spoke with a hint of gloating in her voice.

_"And we can expect all A's i assume?" _He teased her. She tilted her head to the side smirking at the way he knew her so well, it was kind of annoying.

_"Yes. And without the use of compulsion."_ He chuckled to himself and it made her smile to think of the way he must look as he did it.

_"Well i would expect nothing of the sort from our Miss Mystic Falls."_ His tone was teasing again and she thought back to their date during the pagaent smiling to herself. Her eyes lighting up for a moment before snapping back.

_"Did you just call to pick on me or was there an actual reason."_ She was trying to sound annoyed but she knew it he wouldn't buy it.

_"As much fun as it is..."_ he tailed off for a moment "_there was a reason behind this enjoyable call." _Her expression grew from playful to her lips pressed into a hard line. She was silent giving him time to explain.

_"I've been rude. I've not returned your phone calls. I'm deeply sorry. I've been a bit busy here but that is no excuse."_ Her head jerked back a litle. She was certain he'd needed information or some sort of favor. She hadn't been expecting an apology for not returning her voicemails.

_"That's okay, you're uhhh..." _She started but realized she had no idea what he was doing in New Orleans. Why he had gone there in the first place. Or why he had ended up staying. He had said it was family business but hadn't gone into any details, on purpose it would seem. _"What IS it you're doing in New Orleans?" _she asked sounding intrigued and suspicous.

The other end of the phone was silent for a moment before she heard a rustling of papers and his footstepts.

_"Would you like to come find out for yourself?"_ His voice was deep and seductive. And seemingly serious.

_"What? Seriously?"_ Caroline was stunned by his question, her face twisting with ranges of emotion from disbelief, joy, and fear.

_"There is something called a Winter Break coming up, am I right?" _She was silent. Locked in her own head, listening but also weighing her own pros and cons. "_ I'm not asking you to run away with me Caroline. Just a simple visit to a friend during your vacation." _His voice had gone from serious to a non-chalante attitude though she could tell he was trying to hide his eagerness for her answer.

She thought for another moment and before her face had resolved itself the answer escaped her.

_"Okay."_ She was taken back by her own exhuberance at the thought.

_"What was that Love."_ It seemed he had been as well.

_"I mean, sure, why not. I see my mom all the time anyway. Mine as well do something fun for my break. I'll have to go home for christmas but that's it."_ She was going on with all the reasons she had given herself that she should go. She neglected telling him the one reason she felt she shouldn't.

_"It's settled then! I'll take care of all the arrangements, if that's okay with you."_ She knew he'd remembered how she always objected to his fancy gifts. She didn't appreciate feeling like her affections were trying to be bought. But this was different.

_"That'll be good, I need to focus on my last final anyway. I'll be done with everything on the 18th." _She was trying to focus on the details to tone down her excitement at the idea of going to New Orleans, and of seeing Klaus.

_"Fantastic. There'll be a car waiting for at 2pm outside your dorm." _There was something new in his voice. Something she hadn't heard before. It seemed lighter than usual, cheery almost.

She couldn't contain the smile that was spreading across her face anymore and her voice surely gave it away.

_"Great!" _and then her voice softened, adding a simple and genuine_ "Thanks." _She hoped he would understand it was both for the car, and the trip.

_"I'll see you soon, Caroline." _The way he said her name was so sweet and tender a look of apprehension fluttered across her face for a quick second before she weekly smiled again.

She answered him back with a short _"K." _before dropping it from her ear and hanging up. She stood like this for a moment. Staring past the phone in a daze. Part of her was thinking she had just imagined the whole conversation. Had she really just accepted Klaus's offer. Sure it was just for her school break but still. She was going to New Orleans. Not really for the art and music he promised her, but to see him. Because as much as she had tried to deny it, she missed him. She still wasn't sure what that meant. And that's what scared her. That was the reason she almost said no. She couldn't turn back now. The thought of dissappointing him made her feel even more guilty than she was scared. She put the phone on the bed by her bag. Pulled out a couple outfits she had already packed. And walked over to her closet, bringing out a few new ones that she had been about to leave behind. She was sure she'd have some oppurtunities to wear them were she was going now.


	3. Cobblestone Streets

**Thank you everyone for your encouraging reviews! **

**I also need to thank the my beta, dalarics-locker, from Tumblr. Her and I are basically the same in our love and enthusiam for Klaroline. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter because It's so hard to make a scene that would do their reunion justice but also try and keep it realistic to their characters.**

**- Jen**

* * *

Her last final had been taken effortlessly and she was now free for winter break. With the distraction of studying removed she was now focusing far too much on the impending trip. Her nerves and anxiety were getting the best of her. She now regretted leaving the arrangements up to Klaus. Her overbearing neurotic and OCD side was clawing at her impulsive actions. She tried to quiet that side of her by doing one last check of her luggage and carry on bag. She wasn't sure if she'd be going back after Christmas or not so she packed a little extra just in case.

Caroline thought about New Orleans and what she new about it. Mardi Gras was basically the extent of her knowledge. But it wasn't that time of year. She wondered what the city of beads and parades would be like during Christmas. This of course lead to thinking about Klaus and her mind started racing again realizing how nervous she was that shed be seeing him so soon. That they had even made plans. He was always asking her to experience the world with him and she was finally allowing him to, at least a small part if it, for now. She had never really allowed herself step into Klaus's world. She had always kept him at a distant and refused his advances and gifts, so what had changed this time? Had she changed? Had he? It hadn't been that long but she had no way of knowing. And here she was probably taking a first class ticket to go see him not knowing any of the answers to her own question. So she stuck to her original excuse, just doing something fun for Winter Break. That's all. She realized she didn't know what one wears on an airplane and decided to change into her fitted blue jeans and a yellow tank-top with a white over shirt only buttoning the last 3. She zipped up her bag and grabbed her phone checking her messages. The last one was from Klaus. She had missed it while in class. It read...Talked yourself out of it yet?... He really did know her very well. Nope. Was all she texted back, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing she had been doing just that. She smiled to herself and slipped her phone in her back pocket and started downstairs.

Just as he'd said, there was a black lincoln car with a driver waiting out front. She pretended not to notice others staring at her as she thanked the suited man holding open the door and bowed in. There was a letter set on the seat beside her with her name on it. She opened it and unfolded the letter with her plane ticket in it.

_I had thought about a private plane but opted for the more normal means of traveling suspecting you'll want the full experience. Of course it is a first class ticket but still. Enjoy your flight Love. Ill be waiting. ~ Klaus_

Her fingers brushed over the words on the letter as she smiled softly to herself. Agreeing with him that shed want the full experience, and only slightly disapproving of the first class rate he had expended on her.

The airport was bustling and somewhat confusing but she checked her bag and found her gate. The flight was only about 3 hours. There was a movie and the food was incredible. She spent most of the flight watching out the window. The moment she stepped off the plain she knew she wasn't in Mystic Falls anymore. The air was different. The smell was exotic and the sounds were boisterous with instruments, cars and the movements of large groups of people. She grabbed her baggage and found a car outside waiting for her once again.

The ride from the airport to wherever she was being taken to showed her parts of New Orleans in various states. Some good, some bad... but nothing prepared her for when they entered into what must have been the core of the city. She saw a sign that said Bourbon Street and another that read Mikaelson and she knew this was no coincidence that they must be close to Klaus. To her surprise the car kept going past the street and Caroline could hear music getting louder and groups of people laughing and walking by. The car eventually stopped and her door opened. She stood up and walked onto the sidewalk as people passed her by. Most going the same direction to watch some parade going down the road perpendicular to the one she was on. She was confused but the sound of the city drew her in and she followed the people to where she could watch the parade. There was color everywhere. Everyone was dressed as if in costumes. Some with instruments and some just dancing, it was almost enchanting. There was so much going on she didn't realize he had been standing off to the side behind her gauging her reactions.

_"Not exactly a Founders Day Parade now is it Love?"_

The awestruck look on her face was put on hold as she tried to contain the energy that surged through her at hearing his voice. She whipped around on her heals to see him staring at her with that cocky smile of his. They stared at each other for a long moment before Caroline broke the silence.

_"Definitely not."_ she agreed. Trying to keep her voice steady.

He smiled back at her while he took her hand in his and bent down to meet it keeping his eyes on hers while placing his lips gently on the back of her hand. He pulled his head back slowly.

_"Welcome to New Orleans Caroline."_

She let out a nervous laugh that she cut short by closing her lips into a warm smile.

_"So where's all this art music and culture I was promised. Cuz i just don't see it."_

Her head moved from left to right sweeping the crowds and coming back with a teasing look directed at him. The corners of his mouth lifted themselves while his eyes fixed on hers.

_"Well it seems you'll be needing a closer look."_ he teased back at her.

Her gaze broke from his and dropped to her hand, it was still being held by his. She shifted nervously and slipped it out from his loose grip to move the hair that had fallen in her face back in place as she lifted her head.

_"Do you mind if our first stop is to wherever your chauffeur has gone with my bags. I'd like to clean up a little before my tour begins."_ She gestured her shoulder in his direction playfully resting her chin against it.

_"Of course Love, you'll be needing to get ready. We're going for dinner."_ he moved his weight onto his right side and gestured towards the street behind them. She took his que that this was the direction they needed to walk. Trying to mask her delight at his invitation she brushed passed him. He turned beside her and placed his hand gently against the middle of her back leading the way.

_"I noticed a street on my way here, Mikaelson?"_ She sent him a inquisitive glance.

_"My family lived here once before, before all this."_ he began and looked around the buildings as they walked the streets. _"We helped to build this town."_

She watched his face as he spoke and could see that he was speaking about it with fondness. She like the way he seemed to open up with her. It was hard to be afraid of someone that let you see them smile the way he did when he talked about something that he clearly cared about. He caught her staring at him and smiled down at her so she quickly shook her head back to look at the buildings.

_"What's it like?"_ She asked in a more hushed tone. _"To see everything change I mean."_

He stared at her for a moment, obviously wondering where the question had come from.

_"Progress, Caroline, is inevitable. In most cases it would seem detrimental to this world. It can be, disappointing. However there are exceptions. And that is where you'll find the genuine beauty that eternity holds for us. "_

His words were like a lesson from class that she was paying close attention to. She thought harder about just how much he must have seen. She was lost in those thoughts when her foot wedged between a crevice in the sidewalk and she lost her balance. Before she could catch herself his arms grabbed onto her waist and held her there horizontally. She caught her breathe and looked up at his face inches from hers. She was locked in his stare, the lingering worry still evident in his creased brows. His eyes looked over her face and then down to her shoes. She followed his gaze and laughed at herself.

_"Heals and cobblestone. Probably not the best idea."_ Her hands hand been holding onto his arms tightly and she loosened them. He moved one hand from her waist up to her shoulder as he stood her up right next to him.

_"Not to worry, I won't let it happen again."_ He took her hand in his and placed it on his arm to escort her the rest of the way to the flat. If she could blush there surely would have been a red tint to her cheeks. She was sure that her bowed head and hidden smile had already given it away.


	4. Only You

Walking past the streets of New Orleans she had observed the businesses and homes. Most of them were multistory condo's all connected together in a long line along the street. Caroline was surprised when they stopped at a small home two story home that made up the corner of the street with a gated off alley to the right of it. She expected another mansion like the one he had in Mystic Falls. It was clearly on the pricier side of course, with an iron balcony that wrapped around the second story. There was a gate just before the door, creaking as he opened it and then the door behind her, staying against the frame to allow her entrance into a foyer and brushing past to her open a second door. This lead into a long hallway, a staircase to the right along the wall, a dining room adjacent to it and the kitchen along the back of the house. A living room occupied the space to the back right of the house with a closet or basement she guessed as the door that was under the stairs. She took a mental note of it all before they started up the stairs. There was a door directly at the top of the stairs, the hallway to their left revealed two more closed door. Klaus passes the first one pointing his finger over his shoulder behind him.

_"That is my bedroom. And this.." _He continued opening the door,_ "will be for your convenience and comfort." _She stepped in with him waiting at the door. She felt his eyes on her as she did a slow spin around surveying the spacious room that came complete with a canopy bed, vanity stand and bureau. There was a window on the far wall next to the vanity set with curtains drawn. An opened door in the room revealed a personal bathroom. She turned back to Klaus and nodded approvingly.

_"This is nice, thanks." _He nodded back at her with his half smile, uncrossing his arms as he pushed himself off from the door frame.

_"Ill give you some time to prepare yourself." _

His forehead tilted in her direction and lips turned inward as he bowed away closing the door in front of him and she heard his steps continue down the hallway to his own room.

Closing her eyes she let out a deep breathe slowly and opened them again walking over to the window and opening the curtains. The view of the city was extravagant. The skyline full of lights and the sound of music traveling in the air. A heavy laugh escaped her. She was actually here. She had gotten on a plane and gone somewhere . And the thought of Klaus being the one to help her do that both excited and terrified her. Eager too experience the city she snapped herself out of thinking about that too much.

Her bags had been left on the bed for her. She went over to them and picked threw her clothes for something to wear. Caroline wasn't sure of the dress code for tonight but was sure that if Klaus was picking it there would be some comfortable yet classy. So she opted for a short strapless dress splashed with light and dark blues, that wrapped around her curves, and a thin leather jacket. She chose platforms this time, though confident that Klaus would keep his promise and not let her fall no matter what shoes she wore. Next she sat at the vanity, letting her curls loose from the clip that held them up and shaking out her hair. She fixed her makeup, sticking to her usual natural tones with a glossy finish on her lips. She looked herself over in the mirror nodding to herself approvingly. Rising from the chair she walked over to her door but stopped when her hand was on the handle. Pressing her lips hard together she closed her eyes tight for a moment composing herself. She breathed out heavily letting her shoulders relax. _"Okay." _She said in a whisper before opening the door and starting for Klaus's room. She could here he was on the phone and stopped just before his door to listen in.

_"Fantastic. Everything is set than. Thanks mate."_ Her face crinkled with curiosity that she shook away as she knocked on the ajar door.

_"Come on in Love"_ he answered while hanging up the phone and turning to see her entering his room. Her stopped the instant he caught site of her and she pulled her hands to her aides sheepishly suddenly feeling embarrassed in front of him. He was dressed semi-casual himself wearing a pair of slick leather pants with a button up shirt that left the top 3 open exposing his neckline and a dinner jacket fastened by one button in the middle. His gaze trailed from her uncovered legs all the way up her body finally stopping at lock with her own eyes staring back at him as she smiled nervously.

_"I wasn't sure of the dress code." _

She offered looking down at herself and then back up to him apologetically.

_"You're positively stunning." _

His voice was low and so intense that she was stood speechless staring back at him.

_"Of course now ill have to spend the night fighting of adoring fans."_

The comment was playful but she knew he meant it. She knew he would disapprove of anyone else staring at her.

_"You clean up pretty well yourself."_

The corner of his mouth drew up into a half smile and his eyebrows popped up in agreement.

_"Glad you think so." _

He sauntered towards her so she moved to make her way around him surveying his room. It was larger than hers. An open rectangle with large glass doors along the back wall that revealed th balcony with iron railings. The contents to the right of his room were made up as a makeshift studio with his easel and unfinished works spread around. To the left was a massive four post bed and framed works of art hanging on the wall above it. Before she could focus on them Klaus was in front of her placing his hand on her elbow turning her out the door.

_"Shall we get a move on. You must be starved."_

She gave him an appreciative nod and followed him down the stairs and out the door.

The sun was going down but there were no signs that the city would be resting anytime soon. Even more people lined the streets than before. They walked threw a courtyard with performing musicians and artists and vendors still buzzing with people. Caroline was too distracted by the liveliness of the city to carry on a conversation as they walked but he hadn't seem to mind. She caught him smiling at her, more of an triumphant grin than a smile as he watched her take in the city. She notice that just in the few blocks they had traveled had more shops and restaurants to choose from than Mystic falls had buildings in their whole town.

_"Here we are."_

Klaus opened the door to allow Caroline to walk in first. An expansive bar lined the wall on their left side as they walked in. It was dimly lit yet comfortable. You could sit at the bar or there was a floor of tables for dining. Caroline also noticed a lit up platform where a band and a microphone were set up. There was a crowd of people both sitting and standing scattered throughout and she noticed more than a few glances directed towards her that turned quickly inquisitive when they saw who she had arrived with. It made her a little uneasy so she stopped and turned to Klaus. He was nodding to a few people around the room and Caroline felt a strange sense of adoration wash over her. He seemed to have some friends here. She was happy for him. She paid close attention when he turned to the bar and leaned in to say something to the bartender. There interaction seemed more familiar than she'd expect but he had been here 6 months. She had no idea what he'd been doing in that time. Just as he was turning she spun around to appear interested in what was going on around her. She heard his steps behind her and hastened a smile on her face before turning to face him. He smiled back at her warmly.

_"This way Sweetheart."_ placing his hand on her lower back and guiding them to a table. Her mood lightened again when he pulled her chair out for her before seating himself.

_"Always the charmer."_ She teased with only a hint of sarcasm. He grinned proudly to himself.

_"I'm nothing if not a gentleman."_ Her laugh at this was more of a cackling scoff and he eyed her suspiciously.

_"You're mocking me now aren't you." _She shook her jacket off of her shoulders hanging it on her chair, _"Maybe." _And her eyes shot over to him while the corners of her mouth turned up. His bottom lip drew in and his eyelids fell in a silent compromise.

Caroline rested her elbows on the table holding her chin up with her hands as she glanced around. The blonde bartender arrived at their table with two wine glasses partly full of a dark red liquid. Caroline sat back in her chair at the familiar cent coming from the glasses. She studied the bartenders face and was met with a courteous smile before she turned to Klaus.

_"There you go hun." _Klaus offered her a quick appreciative glance and a _"Thank you Cami"_ as she walked back to the bar.

Caroline stared at the glass on the table. It was blood. He had ordered them blood, and the bartender had delivered it. Her face was twisted into confusion. Caroline leaned across the and started in a hurried whisper_..._

_"Did you compel her? What the hell are you doing?" _giving his shoulder a hard shove with her hand. He eyed where she had hit him and started laughing.

_"What's so funny." _She shot back at him. He stopped laughing to look at her tilting his head to the side and grinning at her. Apparently finding it amusing that she was confused and clearly bothered by this. She straightened up in her chair scrunching her face into a stern look. She didn't appreciate being laughed at.

_"We're not in Mystic Falls anymore Caroline." _he forced out in between laughs.

_"New Olreans is not ignorant to the supernaturals of the world. On the contrary it's become a rather safe haven for vampires. Where we can be as we are. No need to hide."_

The hard lines on her face began to relax. She hadn't thought that places like that would exist. She just always figured they had to keep what they were a secret.

_"Of course you want to be a little careful around the tourists but in such places as this, we can simply enjoy ourselves."_ Caroline's lips turned outward into a small pout, _"Ohh." _was all she could get out sliding back into her chair. Somewhat embarrassed at her freak out on him . She slowly reached for her glass and brought it to her mouth, glancing around the room before taking a long sip, closing her eyes in satisfaction at the refreshing taste. Klaus grabbed his own glass after she took her first sip.

Carolines eyes rolled around as she fidgeted in her seat. Her prying nature was winning out over trying to mind her own business.

_"So she's cute." _Caroline burst out and Klaus's attention focused on her, brows creasing together.

_"Come again?"_ He asked her, eyebrows raising to convey that he really didn't know who she was talking about, he hadn't been focused on anything in particular before she had spoken.

_"The bartender, cute, blonde, that seems your type..." _knowing by the look she was giving him that he'd pick up on it her not-so-subtle implication. Klaus's eyes squinted at her a little tighter, his lips pressed hard together.

_"Is that jealousy I detect?" _holding his gaze on her. She didn't want to admit it but she knew he'd know that's exactly what it was, still she denied it.

_"No." _she shot back flatly. _"Just wondering what you've been up to while you've been here that's all." _He was still nodding when his gaze traveled to floor and he sat back comfortably in his chair with his glass.

_"I told you my family lived here before. It seems we're needed to do a bit of house cleaning is all. I've been a little too busy for anything else."_

She took this as her answer to the bartender inquisition. She was still wondering about what exactly he'd been doing there but knew it wasn't her business. And she didn't have to prod him about it her first night, she was going to be there for another week at least and than maybe even longer after she went home for Christmas.

The music playing from the house band had stopped and people were getting up to refill their drinks or use the bathroom, some two at a time, possibly for feeding she suspected after hearing how Klaus described the cities population.

_"I hope you enjoy surprises."_ his question broke her concentration on people watching turning her attention onto Klaus. He was smiling smugly to himself as she waited for an explanation that he showed no signs of giving.

One of the men that was setting up the band equipment stood up to the microphone and began addressing the crowd. _"How are we all doing tonight!"_ The crowd answered him with whistles and roaring. When they settled down he continued. _"We have a special treat for you tonight. A friend of our very own Klaus Mikaelson is going to give us a lil show tonight." _the crowd started clapping loudly.

Caroline's eyes widened in fright and she sat frozen until she felt Klaus standing behind her and lifting her from her seat.

_"I heard you had a rock-star fantasy and thought I'd like very much to see that."_ he whispered against her ear. She whipped around holding onto his arms tightly.

_"I can't go up there are you kidding me?!" _she shoved him again and he let out a chuckle as he stepped back and then regained his bearings.

_"Oh come now Love, just pretend your back in Mystic Falls. You can't disappoint your fans now can you?" _he teased at first but then his voice softened, _"For me?" _he added and his eyes looked out from under his brows giving her the puppy dog face she had come to love and simultaneously loathe.

She huffed at him dropping her hands to her sides and straightening her posture holding her head up high.

_"Fine." _She bit out from behind her hard pressed lips and twirled on her heals walking towards the stage making her way threw the people already surrounding it. Stepping onto the raised platform she leaned to whisper instructions to the man from the microphone. He nodded in acknowledgment and she walked over to the microphone adjusting it nervously for her height. She shot a piercing glance at Klaus who stood focused on her, a victorious grin plastered across his face.

She let out a deep breathe that caused her shoulders to fall heavily. Grabbing onto the mic as the tempo picked up behind her and her she closed her eyes, swaying her head slightly from side to side getting the feel of the beat. Her eyes opened just as her mouth drew close to the microphone and her voice rang threw out the bar. The words came out slow and precise at first...

_**Only you can be, the aching in my heart, my enemy, the only animal I couldn't fight, you hold me in the dark when storms arrive, Only you**_

until the beat picked up and then they were bursting out faster with a high pitch and the crowd started to rile up with whistling and applause.

_**Only you can see, the emptiness I feel, when you're with me, when everything you say, I'm on my knees, baby I'm on my knees, baby I'm on my knees, baby I'm on my knees, only you.**_

She let out a low hum for a few bars swaying her hips back and forth.

_**When everything you say I'm on my knees, baby I'm on my knees, baby I'm on my knees, baby I'm on my knees.**_

The tempo lowered slightly and the words were careful again though her body kept in motion with the rhythm of the background music.

_**Only you can be, the aching in my heart, my enemy, the only animal I couldn't fight, you hold me in the dark when storms arrive, Only you, only you, only you.**_

She grabbed the microphone from the stand and walked over to the right side of the stage singing in a low tone to the crowd.

_**Only you could see, the emptiness I feel, when you're with me, when everything you say, I'm on my knees, baby I'm on my knees, baby I'm on my knees, baby I'm on my knees, only you.**_

Enthusiastically she turned and breezed to the opposite side of the stage giving equal attention to them.

_**When everything you say I'm on my knees, baby I'm on my knees, baby I'm on my knees, baby I'm on my knees.**_

Her knees bent allowing her body to come down closer to the floor before shooting back up and taking long strides to the foreground of the stage placing the microphone back in it's stand.

_**Only you could be, the aching in my heart, my enemy, the only animal I couldn't fight, you hold me in the dark when storms arrive, Only you, only you, only you.**_

Her hands shot up in the air dancing above her head as her body twirled around on the stage carefree, letting the beat of the drums be her guide. The onlookers clapped along in sync with the music.

_**Only you only you only you only you only you only you**_

she sang into the microphone with a smile across her lips and hair splayed across her face. Her body stilled and her gaze focused onto the man watching her profoundly as she sang the last lines carefully.

_**Only you could be, the aching in my heart, my enemy, the only animal I couldn't fight, you hold me in the dark when storms arrive, Only you.**_

The last of the song died down with the band behind her but the clapping of the audience only got louder and the air around the bar was electric. She offered them a humble bow before focusing back on Klaus when she lifted her head.

She ran of the stage down the middle of the tables and jumped onto him holding herself up with her arms wrapped around his neck, letting out an exhuberant laugh at the excitement and pride she felt. It was a long moment before she felt his own arms wrap around her waist and his breath against her hair. Her eyes were tightly shut riding out the wave of electricity leftover from her energy on stage and she was smiling into the crook of his neck. She finally opened her eyes when she felt his hand move from the small of her back up to the nape of her neck and there was new charge that began to move threw her body. She slowly drew her head back and moved it past his face only stopping when she caught his gaze with her own. He was searching her eyes then, back and forth, unsure of what to do next, if it was what she wanted. She knew he would stop if she asked him to, he would break their hold if she wasn't ready. She knew he would wait. However her mind was failing to find reasons that she shouldn't. Reasons that told her this was wrong. How could a man looking at you the way he was right now be anything other than justifiable?

Her eyes flickered just a fraction of a second, her lips curling up just the tiniest bit before she slightly tilted her head moving in closer and she felt his chest rise in anticipation before falling again once their lips met. Her lips grabbed onto his holding them there for a moment. His hand slid from behind her neck up to brace the side of her face. She felt a breathe escape him as his mouth opened slightly to grab back at hers. His arm held around her waist and her thigh fell against the inside of his legs causing him to break away from their kiss with a groan. Caroline's eyes were hazy as the focused on his bowed gaze wondering why he had stopped them.

_"Would you care to take this somewhere more private." _he breathed out heavily, his eyelids lifting to reveal a vulnerability in the question, no doubt scared to hope for what her answer would be.

She hadn't finished with a second bow of her nod when the room became a blur and she was being sped off held tightly in his arms.

* * *

**Please forgive my descriptions of the New Orleans scenery, I've never been and can only try and relay what I've seen by the research I've done on their realty and what I saw in 4x20.**

**_Only You - Ellie Goulding_ I racked my brain for a song that had the spunk I wanted her to show on stage yet also seemed personal for them. It may not be the best song for them but I thought it made a decent one to give the feeling I wanted it to create.**


	5. Head vs Heart

**Thanks again to my beta Daralics-Locker! I'm not the most eloquent writer by far but she helps make it just a bit more bearable! Lol.**

* * *

Challenging each other for control, their backs slammed against brick alley walls passionately making their way back to his house in a hazy zigzag. Stopping for a few hurried moments only to let their hands explore each others bodies all while their mouths continued to fight for dominance.

He had her pinned against the bricks that had fractured behind her from the impact. Roaming his hands from her hips down to grasp her thighs and pulling them up to wrap her legs around him. She broke their kiss to let out a surprising moan at the feeling of his groin pressed against the in-between of her legs. His lips never separated from her skin, trailing down her chin and sucking on her neck only letting his teeth gently glide across it. Her hands found the sides of his face holding him at her neck for a moment longer before bringing them back to her lips ferociously. His arms wrapped around her waist tightly and sped them threw the alleys until reaching the one beside his own house. Her legs dropped to the ground, grabbing onto both his arms as she shoved him against the building. Their eyes locked just before her lips crashed against his again and his hands gripped her waist pulling her flush against him. She let go of his face to roam underneath his shirt caressing the bare skin along his hips and gliding around the edge of his leather pants. She felt him take this as an invitation to further his own exploration as he smoothly, but firmly slid his hand from her waist to the curves of her buttocks. He continued down the length of her dress till he grabbed a hold of her thigh pushing her leg against his and then slipping it under her dress making it ride up as his fingers traced the outlines of her discreet fabric. His other hand trailed up her back to find her hair and grabbed the loose ringlets tightly causing Caroline to through her head back in pleasure and he moved his mouth to her neck again. Her body was bucking against him and still they fought to be closer.

They were still grazing across secret skin when a forced cough came from the end of the alley. Caroline's head snapped back freezing in a mortified look at the dark broad figure. Klaus's grip loosened from her thigh and she dropped her leg. Before she could take a step back, Klaus's arm moved across the front of her protectively, as he maneuvered her behind him, purposefully placing himself between her and the stranger.

_"I don't remember requesting an audience."_ Klaus huffed.

If they were in Mystic Falls Caroline would have been anxious and wary of the mysterious man blocking the alley. Knowing Klaus was here with her gave a her a sense of security. The only thing she really felt at the moment was mortification as she smoothed her dress back over her hips and legs. She was watching his unyielding profile as the man stepped closer and Caroline could make out that he had mocha skin and a pearly white grin spread across his face.

_"I was just coming by for a drink with my ol' mentor that's all. Didn't realize I'd be interrupting."_

He tilted his head to give Caroline an approving look to which Klaus sped in front of him seemingly aggressive but then he shifted his weight to his right side.

_"Just enjoying myself in your town." _He kept his eye contact ahead but his hand went behind him and called her forward.

_"Why don't you wait for me inside Sweetheart. I'll be along shortly." _Caroline's brows furrowed at the flatness in his voice. She thought something was going on here that she obviously didn't understand and it seemed like Klaus wanted her out from the middle of it. So she hurriedly moved past Klaus and his prodigy, from what she'd heard, keeping her head down to avoid the strangers stare, though she could feel eyes on her until she closed the door behind her. She sped to the window in her room and listened in.

_"She looks like a good time. Care to share." _Caroline grimaced at the proposal but knew Klaus would never agree to it.

_"Oh come now Marcel, you know I'm not one to share. That hasn't changed." _Klaus' voice was cold and distant. There was a silence between them and it sounded like a pat on the shoulder.

_"No worries friend. I'll catch you later. Don't have too much fun now." _Caroline's face scrunched in curiosity. There was a clear familiarity in their exchange, as well as some underlying tension. She heard footsteps walking away from the house and then a wisp in the air revealed Klaus at her doorway when she turned.

He was gauging her expression, his eyes dancing back and forth between hers. Probably seeing the confusion and curiosity resting on it. He must have found it because his face grew apologetic.

_"I apologize for my demeanor out there. "_ He wasn't making eye contact with her but his voice was soft and sincere.

_"What was that all about?"_ Caroline griped at him, a forced authority in her voice as she crossed her arms over her chest.

He took a few steps into the room staring at the floor and pursing his lips together, unsure of how much he wanted to reveal. She knew he wasn't one to lay all his cards on the table but she hoped he'd open up to her just a little. Her curiosity always getting the better of her.

_"Marcel is..." _He started, stopping in front of her and leaning against the window to stare out at the skyline.

_"He was my prodigy. This was my town. However, when Mikael found us we were once again, on the run.. And it seems Marcel has made a name for himself here. It would appear that he has overstayed his welcome."_

Caroline was watching him as he explained. She was surprised at how much he was telling her, and at the way his face softened just the slightest bit with what seemed like regret.

_"I've been asked to help with that. Which is why I didn't exactly introduce you down there. If he knew..." _Klaus's mouth opened slightly but he stopped suddenly. His eyes shut tightly and then opened again to shoot a desperate look at her. Her eyes met his and she knew what it was he needed her to understand. Because he was not a man that wanted his weakness's to be known but in that moment, with that look, she knew she was one of his. And in that look she knew that the thought of anyone hurting her caused him immense anguish.

_"I get it."_ She offered him with a warm smile and a flit of her eyes.

He smiled back his half smile at her. Breaking their stare to look back out the window and then down again letting out a short and nervous breath.

_"So that was a bit of a mood killer I'd say."_ He looked back at her cautiously hopeful.

She laughed out loud and looked to the ceiling thinking about her mortification from earlier and then trailed her gaze back to Klaus's waiting eyes.

_"Umm yeah. You know I think I should just get some rest. It's been an, exciting day."_

Klaus's eyes fell in slight disappointment as he tried to keep the hint of a smile on his lips. This made her want to comfort him, to reassure him that she didn't regret what happened, it was just all happening so fast. She hadn't expected to jump right into his arms and be swept away almost as quickly as she got there. It sounded impulsive and reckless to her and that wasn't Caroline Forbes. She was the girl who made schedules, pro's and con's lists, and listened to her head more than her heart. But when she was standing in front of him, him and his glorious face and flickers of humanity that were only for her to see... and the reflective glint in his eyes that was only there when he was staring down at her. This was when her heart drummed louder than her head and the feeling that crept through her entire body like it flowed in her veins and radiated out made it difficult for her to hold onto that hypertensive girl.

_"But hey...,"_ she said with a cheery tone and tapped the side of his arm to gain his attention.

_"I'll expect a grand tour tomorrow." _eying him teasingly.

_"And shopping!" _she quickly added with an exuberant smile.

He chuckled at her enthusiasm, his spirit lifted. He brought his hand to aside her upper arm and leaned into her cheek, placing a light kiss there before backing away and staring intently into her modest eyes.

_"Whatever your heart desires Caroline." _He held his gaze on hers, backing his way to the door before turning for his own room.

Whatever her heart desired. Interesting choice of words she thought. Because this was definitely one of those moments where her heart was trying to push her through that door, down to his room, into his arms, onto his bed, and with him forever. But there was still that old Caroline Forbes in her that was keeping her feet glued to the floor. Too nervous and scared to make that choice without knowing exactly where it would lead.


	6. His Slipping Mask

Caroline awoke to the smell of bacon and syrup seeping into the air of her room. Her brows creased together as she swung her legs over he edge of the bed. Wrapping herself in a satin robe she started downstairs for the kitchen. There she found Klaus positioned over the stove cooking. A smorgasbord of breakfast foods adorned the long table in the adjacent dining room. Caroline was still looking over the food when Klaus turned to greet her.

_"Good morning! I trust you slept well." _

He walked a plate of pancakes over to the table and stopped beside a chair on the end of it. Pulling the chair out he gestured for her to sit.

_"Yes..." _

Her answer was drawn out as if she wasn't finished. Still distracted by the food she moved towards the chair and turned to sit. She finally tore her eyes from the food to look at Klaus as he took the seat to the corner next to hers.

_"YOU made all this?"_

She was both skeptical and surprised. He smirked to himself as he poured her a glass of blood.

_"I've been around a long time Caroline. I've picked up a hobby or two. I'm no't always given the opportunity to show them off."_

If he had been looking up instead of filling his plate he would have seen the impressed look that she wasn't even tying to hide. He caught the end of it when he looked up at her but she quickly changed it to a quick smile of gratitude. Returning it with a blink of his eyes and the corner of his mouth turning up slightly.

_"Eat up. Lots to do and see today." _

He shot her a playful smile and she shook her own away to reach for the eggs.

Klaus had been kind enough not to mention their make out session from the night before. He even did well hiding the faint concern that Caroline regretted it with every glance they shared. She would give him a warm closed mouth smile at the end of every glance that lingered too long. This happened a lot throughout the day. Caroline found Klaus to be quite an amiable tour guide. They made their way around the city to admire the architecture, the sounds, the street performers, the art that was everywhere from building walls to courtyards. Caroline listened intently as Klaus told her the history that made up this city rich with culture. Klaus even followed her into every novelty shop and watched her as she picked out jewelry and clothes and touristy nicknacks along with gifts that would be for friends and family for when she returned home for Christmas. Every time she tried to pay he would step in between her and the vendor. She would of course protest but he insisted that her money should be saved for her school books like regular humans do and she would huff while crossing her arms and reluctantly let him finish paying.

Caroline was most impressed by Jackson Square and the stimulation from the music and vendors that swirled around her from every direction. She focused on a brass band playing an upbeat jazz tune along on the benches. Her foot started tapping in time with the trumpet. Klaus turned to face her, his hands behind his back peering at her from under his eyebrows.

_"What is music without a little dance?"_

He tilted his head down and pursed his lips into a pout and held one hand out for her. She considered it for only a moment before steeling her gaze at him and slapping her hand into his to which he sharply pulled her against him to grab around her waist and moved them both around jauntily. She was caught off guard by it and looked around to see if others were watching hem. A few were but there were a few other couples dancing as well so she relaxed herself and let him guide her. He threw her out at arms length never letting go of her hand and she moved back and forth between her feet for a few beats. She looked up laughing and caught him smiling back at her. Her lips came back together forming a half smile and he pulled her back to him and danced them around the pavement. They're movements were jarring and erratic. Caroline found it exhilarating.

As a vampire they had no real use for breath. Nor did they get overworked but had they been human they surely would have been panting and working up a sweat. Instead gasps for air were replaced by Caroline's joyful giggles and Klaus's short laughs at them. They would hold their smiles at each other for long moments as the scenery around the blurred. The music came to an abrupt stop and Klaus held her hands together in his gently shaking them.

Caroline laughed to herself as she took a survey of the crowd. They had gained a few spectators who had clapped when they'd finished.

_"My favorite partner yet."_

Klaus peered at her from the corner of his eyes after stepping aside to face the crowd. Caroline held a humble smile for them before turning and giving Klaus a gentle nudge to start walking. She came up beside him then.

_"You're just full of surprises now aren't you."_ She teased.

His head bowed into a smirk before he turned to raise an eyebrow in her direction.

_"You seem to have a way of bringing them to light." _

His expression grew more serious causing her eyes to lock with his. The sincerity in them being the invisible adhesive between them. Caroline had to blink and bow her head just to break the connection. A mannerism that she had used far too many times and suspected Klaus had picked up on. Because he would take her cue and change the subject. This time offering her his arm for her to loop threw his as they walked. The streets grew more crowded as the sun began to set.

Klaus brought her to an outdoor bistro along the boardwalk of aspiring painters and artists. She watched his adoration as the looked over the displayed works. He was still and quiet, truly content. And never had he looked more beautiful. More alluring to her. This was the part of him that no one else had seen. He hid it so well beneath his pride, anger, vengeance, and evil plots that no one usually cared to even try and see it.

But she had. From the moment they met in the classroom the day he turned Tyler. She hadn't really thought about it till later. How important it had been for Elena's blood to work. He was lonely. Someone that was supposedly pure evil wouldn't care about walking the world alone. They would simply rejoice in every conquest and kill. There would be no slips of a mask because the face they showed you would be their true form. Klaus had a mask and when it slipped, even the slightest, there were fleeting moments of regret. And there was mourning the loss of a brother. The anger and pain had been so great he had even hurt her. An act which she had forgiven him for because she understood it. It was human, to lash out, to be driven by those emotions. It turned out she was better at controlling them than most. Klaus may not have that level of restraint but the things he did were never without cause. While others saw only the actions, she saw the reasons behind them. She had figured it out long ago. She had seen the man before the monster that was who she tried to appeal to from the beginning. And sitting here with her and watching the art and listening to music in the middle of New Orleans, he was a man. And he was human.

His humanity. It was the reason she hadn't been able to turn her back on him. And the reason she trusted him. The reason she knew that whenever she called him, he'd come, for her. He was a broken man but a man just the same. And this man, siting at a table admiring the world around him, she could love. Love. Did she really just think that? The idea threw a wave of shock through her. She had never named this, whatever it was she was doing with him, because naming it meant something was changing in her. It was as if to name it would admit that she was shedding a part of her human self to make room for the vampire. She was so afraid of it, that she would lose who she was to this gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever she thought of him. She hadn't even called him her friend yet. It seemed so ludicrous that a billion year old hybrid and murderer could be anyone's 'friend' let alone hers. And now here she was, finding herself not just drawn to him, but thinking herself capable of loving him. Had he changed so much that she could accept everything he's done and love him. Or had she been the one that's changed. Maybe it was a little bit of both, she wasn't sure. Uncertainty for her was like a black abyss that kept her feet firmly planted. She didn't know what to do with her knew revelations. She needed more time. She needed to see more of him. And of herself.

She didn't notice him watching, her gaze having drifted off with her thought. She had been staring past him but noticed his head turned towards her and she focused back on him. Flashing him a reassuring smile she stood up.

_"I'm gonna just, get a closer look." _

Her face displaying a hint of guilt and embarrassment as if he'd been reading her thoughts. She felt his eyes follow her as she walked into the crowd. She became engrossed in a painter working on a large canvas along the sidewalk.

Caroline's hearing focused when she could hear Klaus's voice amongst the crowd behind her. He was talking to someone she hadn't made out yet so she moved her hair behind her ear and listened in.

_"The witches won't appreciate being put on hold. What exactly are you doing with this girl Niklaus?"_

She thought she had heard this particular voice before but couldn't place it.

_"Sophie will get her revenge and i will get my thrown. But on my terms. This is not something to be rushed Elijah."_

Caroline's eyes widened with the knowledge that it was his brother he was talking to. And she was wondering if she should be anxious that he knew about her. He didn't seem to approve of the distraction she was causing.

_"And she is none of your business. You'd do well to tell Young Miss Deveraux that its none of hers as well."_

Caroline looked over her shoulder then to see the fortitude on his face as he stood in front of his brother leaning slightly forward as he spoke. Klaus turned to catch her peaking at them. A breathe caught in his throat as he leaned his head back and face dropped apologetically. He seemed worried that she heard them talking but she knew he was only trying to protect her. She then turned and started walking over to them, her chin up and strides confident.

_"Miss Forbes. Didn't think I'd see a Mystic Falls face around here." _

Elijah was fishing and Klaus was shooting him a rather threatening look.

_"Just on vacation from school. Figured Klaus would know some good touristy things to check out."_

She was trying to come off as blasé, playing along with what Klaus had started. Downplaying their connection because Klaus had enemies and it was better if she just looked like a casual acquaintance to the hybrid. Rather than, well.. she still wasn't sure about that one.

Klaus had visibly relaxed somewhat when he realized what she was doing.

_"Well then, do be sure and take note of the St. Louis Cathedral." _

He pointed behind them where the three towered church with a clock in the middle stood behind the wrought iron fences. Caroline had turned to follow his line of site and when she turned back Elijah was looking at Klaus again.

_"We'll talk later Brother."_

Klaus strained an acknowledging smile as Elijah walked passed them and out of site. Caroline was eyeing Klaus as he watched his brother walk away. He turned to face her with a smirk now replacing his earlier look of irritation.

_"You're a quick learner Love."_

She raised her eyebrows proudly at him and then tilted her head, squinting her eyes to stare disapprovingly.

_"So you and witches again? This is about that guy from last night. Marcel. The "house cleaning" you were talking about?"_

His lips turned into a hard line as he sighed, dropping his eyes from her face and staring at the ground. She crossed her arms across her chest and whipped her hair back rolling her eyes towards the sky then looking back down at him.

_"And you want what he has right? All this. King complex much?"_

Klaus's eyes shot back up at her and she straightened up to stand sharply in front of him, waiting for him to tell her what she already knew.

He looked her right in the eyes as he began.

_"It's true. When Marcel falls than someone would have to take his place. I'd rather it to be me."_

Caroline scoffed and dropped her arms to her sides. She wasn't surprised, just laughing at herself for thinking he had changed. She started to turn away from him as he grabbed a hold of her arm gently. He stepped closer to her, still holding, touching the skin above her elbow. She kept her head turned away from him staring off into the crowd, the corners of her lips turned down.

_"The witches are no longer allowed to practice magic. The penalty is death. It was carried out on Sophie Devereaux's sister." _

Caroline turned back to look at him, she was interested in why he would care about what happened to the witches.

_"And what does that have to do with you? Why are you helping them?"_

She jerked her face closer to his as she lowered her voice to ask him fiercely. The corner of his lips turned up into a smirk.

_"I happen to like witches. I find them very useful. Daylight rings and hybrid curses and such." _

The smirk dropped from his face and he stared off as if thinking of something in the back of his mind.

"My mother was a witch. I...respect them. As well as envy them. They're natural connection to power. They're strong familial bonds."

His eyes closed for a moment before he straightened himself back up, dropping his hand from her arm he lifted his head back enough to glare down at Caroline, letting her decide her opinion on the matter.

His mask had slipped again. When he mentioned his mother. When he closed his eyes before bringing his wall back up. She saw his humanity again and knew this was important to him. Like the hybrids. He'd never admit it but he wanted to help these witches. They were powerful and if it's one thing Klaus could appreciate, it was power. Her best friend had been a witch and she could understand wanting to free them from the tyrant's chains. And he was right. When Marcel died someone would end up taking his place and she was almost ashamed to admit that the best person was probably Klaus. Maybe he wouldn't use his power for evil. Maybe he could do some good. It was wishful thinking on her part, she knew this. Although, if she reminded herself of the humanity she saw in him, it didn't seem too far fetched. She just needed to hold onto that. To believe in it. Believe in the good man that must have once lived in him before vampirism, a hybrid curse, and being hunted by his father, caused him to hide behind his evil mask.

She studdied his face for a long moment before letting her shoulders falls in a huff and him somewhat defeated.

_"So Marcel's just a vampire right? You're an original! And a hybrid! Couldn't you like snap his neck in two seconds?"_

Klaus's expression grew puzzled and a hesitant smile began to creep across his lips.

_"Well yes. However that would be rash and premature. He has a loyal following in this town and they wouldn't take too kindly to me killing their king. I'm trying to do this with as few casualties as possible."_

Caroline's eyebrows shot up with skepticism and a mocking grin.

_"Well that would be a first." _

She shot an accusing glance at him. His mouth drew into a charming smirk causing her to shove him playfully with her hand pushing his shoulder back. His eyebrows shot up, surprised and impressed by her move. She tipped her head down to glare at him briefly before leaning down beside the table they were seated to grab her bags. Klaus's fingers wrapped around her wrist. Her eyes lifted to see him inches from her face staring back at her.

_"Allow me."_

His voice was low and seductive while his eyes told her to let him take care of her. He released his loose grip on her wrist and they both stood up never breaking eye contact.

_"Thank you."_

She offered warmly before turning and smiling to herself as she walked away. The idea that his chivalry had survived all his years of fear and malice was just another spark of hope feeding her desire for him.


	7. Close Encounters

Caroline sat in the middle of the bed with her legs crossed and phone pressed to her ear.

_"So how's the trip going?"_ Asked her mother from the other end.

_"Its great. Just doing the usual tourist stuff."_ Caroline replied, overly cheerful.

_"You're still coming home for Christmas right?"_

A small crease formed between her eyebrows.

_"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"_

_"Just making sure. Elena was asking. She said she hasn't heard from you."_ Liz said, in that way a mother's gets when they're fishing for details.

_"Ohh yeah I've been meaning to call her. The schedules just been so crazy."_ Caroline replied as she began to fidget in the bed as is if moving around would better hide the guilt in her voice.

_"Well i just hope you're not having too much fun with your new college friends. And that you're being cautious."_ Her mother's voice became low and she knew she meant about the vampire factor. Caroline started playing absently with the hem of her skirt.

_"Oh you don't have to worry about that Mom."_ She said with a forced smile in hopes of sounding more convincing.

_"Ill be home day after tomorrow."_ Caroline continued in an effort to end the conversation.

_"Alright honey. I have to get back to work. I can't wait to see you. I've missed you."_

_"I've missed you too Mom. I love you."_ Caroline's voice was low and sincere.

_"I love you too honey, see you soon."_

Caroline looked guiltily at the phone as it dropped from her ear and ended the call. She had told her mom she was going on a trip with some friends from school. She hated lying to her mom about where she was but no one would understand why she was there. Stefan might not have judged her like the others but he had left after graduation and didn't keep in touch. When Tyler had come back he'd done nothing but continue trying to find a way to get back at Klaus. Caroline had tried to assuage his hatred and try to get him to understand Klaus's side of it once and they had gotten into a huge fight. After that Caroline never bothered to try and sway him again. Having to keep her thoughts to herself put a strain on their relationship. A few months ago she had ended it. Tyler was always angry and suspicious of what had happen between her and Klaus. She told him that she did everything a loyal girlfriend was suppose to do. She fought for him and waited for him everyday and he still couldn't trust her. That wasn't the type of relationship she wanted to be in. Tyler had apologized but agreed that they were different people now. He wanted to go and help more werewolves and she wanted to stay in school. So it was amicable and to be honest it really didn't hurt that much. Caroline figured it was because she was so used to saying goodbye to him. She couldn't admit to herself it was because her heart wasn't in it anymore. Elena herself had voiced her strong disapproval of her and Klaus's tentative friendship. Before she died Bonnie wasn't real crazy about it either but it was more out of concern for Caroline becoming collateral damage at some point.

So Caroline hadn't told any of her friends she was going to be in New Orleans for her break, much less tell them with Klaus acting as her charming host.

She heard a rapt on the open door to her room and was startled out of her thoughts. Her head shot up to see Klaus standing in the doorway bringing his arms behind his back to rock on his heals.

_"How is the good Sheriff Forbes doing?"_ The corner of his lips drew into a devious smile.

_"I apologize for the eavesdrop but, small living quarters and all."_ Caroline tilted her head and scolded him with just the look in her eyes and pursed lips.

He laughed a short throaty chuckled and dropped his head before stepping into her room. Her eyes followed him around her bed to the window as he peered out.

_"So you'll be leaving soon."_ His eyes dropped to the ground for a moment and he steeled his face before letting them travel up the bed to look at her. She opened her mouth but words caught in her throat for a quick moment.

_"Gotta do the whole Christmas thing with the parental unit."_

She glided off the bed and took a few step towards him dropping her arms heavily at her sides. She noted the look of disappointment he was failing to hide behind a slightly wounded smile.

_"Well i don't want you to miss out on the time u have here. But i do have a matter that requires my attention for a short time."_ He stared down at her apologetic.

She opened her eyes wider and threw on a bright reassuring smile.

_"Yeah. By all means. I don't expect evil scheming to stop just for me. I'm perfectly capable of exploring on my own thank you."_ She threw him a confident raising of the eyebrows.

_"I'm sure you can. However id feel more comfortable if you allowed one of my associates to make sure no one bothers you."_ He was asking but not really requiring an answer.

_"I don't need a bodyguard Klaus."_ She crossed her arms and fixed her stance and stern face on him.

_"I understand your objection but there are a lot of supernaturals here and not all are friendly. You don't know the dangers here Love. Troy will be invisible you won't even know he's there."_

Caroline wasn't backing down from her look of protest. Klaus took a step forward closing the distance between them and tilted his head to better lock his eyes on hers.

_"Please, Caroline. It would ease my mind knowing you have some protection."_ His hands had grabbed onto both her arms with his pleading. Caroline's lips parted from there hard line and her eyes softened seeing the genuine worry surging threw his. Her stance loosened and Klaus dropped his hands as she huffed in defeat grabbing her phone from the bed and turning back to face him.

_"Fine."_ She let out sharply. _"But i don't want any drivers or minions doing my shopping for me."_

_"Of course Love."_ His hand dug into the back pocket of his jeans and then brought a key out to dangle in front of her.

_"In case you need to return before I'm finished."_

Caroline held her hand palms up to let him drop it for her to catch. She smiled at them. It was a simple and practical thing for him to do but she couldn't help but appreciate the intimacy of him giving her a key to his place. He took a step sideways to motion towards the door allowing her to pass by him. She tried not lose her thoughts to how close they had just been.

* * *

Caroline decided to shop for clothes while she was on her own. She also went by Jefferson Square again to check out the cathedral Elijah mentioned. This made her wonder about what their views on god were. Did Klaus think there was a heaven, or a hell? Supernaturals went to a sort of purgatory so she guessed it didn't matter much now.

She decided to explore some new streets, after buying one of those cheesy tourist maps. She followed it to find The Garden District. There were some amazing gardens scattered throughout the city. They made her think of Bonnie.

She was admiring the scent of a white petaled flower when something from behind overshadowed her and she spun around to face it.

_"White Oleanders."_ Said the man with mocha skin and a pearly white grin reaching from ear to ear. She took a step back to put respectable space between them.

_"They're poisonous you know. Well to humans that is. They're both beautiful and deadly."_ He eyed her knowingly and outstretched his hand offering it to her.

_"I don't think i had the chance to properly introduce myself. I'm Marcel."_ He touched his free hand to his chest in recognition.

Caroline looked at his hand and then back to his face crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at him.

_"That's nice. I was just leaving."_ She stepped around him to walk away but footsteps echoed behind her.

_"Well hey now what's the rush."_ He called after her.

_"Nothing I'm just not interested buddy take a hint."_

Just then he flashed in front of her stopping her mid step. She was startled at first but quickly regained her whits and shot him an annoyed look.

_"I was just wanting to formally welcome you. Seems like this is your first look at my city."_

Before she could answer her phone rang and she reached for it in her back pocket.

_"Excuse me."_ She pointedly shot at him while turning around and stepping away a short distance knowing he'd still hear.

_"Miss Falls. You've been asked to come back for a second interview. How soon can you return?"_ Caroline didn't recognize the voice but she knew Klaus's hybrid Troy was watching her and would have told him immediately when Marcel approached her. He was trying to give her an out.

_"Oh yeah, sure. Ill be right there."_ She ended the call and spun around where Marcel was still waiting.

_"As fun as this has been I've got somewhere to be but thanks for the welcome."_ His eyes squinted and his grin widened again.

_"I'm sure we'll see each other again."_ Caroline faked a quick smile and turned to walk down the cobblestone street.

She took a left down an alley and when she saw Troy had followed she gave him a nod. Her phone rang again this time it was Klaus.

_"Is he gone?"_ His voice was heavy and fixated.

_"Yeah he's gone."_ Caroline watched the entrance that Troy was standing guard at.

_"Make your way back home. I'm on my way."_ He spoke with authority but there was also evident worry underneath his instructions which made Caroline herself a little uneasy.

_"Yeah, okay."_ And she sped threw the alleys back to Klaus's condo.

Using her key to get in, she hurried threw middle room and closed the doors after her. Heavy steps hurried down the stairs behind her and she spun around with freight before realizing it was Klaus. Before she could speak his arm encircled her crushing her to his chest. Startled by the sudden affection her hands and arms were pinned against his chest, her body stiffened.

When his hand lifted from her back to cradle the back of her head she relaxed and slid her hands from between them and under his arms so she grasp onto his back. It was a gesture to comfort him more than herself as he had clearly been rocked by her run in with the vampire king. Her face moved to nestle in the crook of his neck for a moment before he began to pull back only to move his hand from behind her head to cup her cheek in the palm of his hand.

_"Are you alright."_ His eyes were focused hard on hers searching back and forth.

_"I'm fine. Really. He was just talking that's all. I told him I wasn't interested. Its okay. I'm okay."_ She was trying to reassure him because she didn't want him to overreact but she also felt an overwhelming sense of admiration at his genuine worry for her.

Klaus's mouth had curled into a hard line and his eyes grew angrier. He nodded to himself when his hand dropped and he turned away from her. His hands pressed flat together and came up to his mouth as he closed his eyes. Caroline watched as he stayed like this for a moment, visibily seething underneath.

_"It was nothing Klaus. C'mon just let it go."_ She took a few steps closer to him and rested her hand on his shoulder from behind.

He turned to face her then, causing her hand to drop, his shoulders slumping while his head fell lazily to the side with his eyes unfocused.

_"Perhaps its time you returned home."_ He forced the words out as if they weighed too much for his lips to speak.

Caroline's face changed from a soft pleading to disappointment. He wasn't looking at her when she thought to herself for a moment and took another step in front of him.

_"Hey!"_ She blurted out and he finally moved his head to face her with creased brows.

_"I'm not going to run away or be chased off. Not by this guy and NOT by you."_ His eyes bore hard into hers then as if a warning for her not to prove anything but she continued.

_"Now i still have tonight and tomorrow to enjoy here and I'd rather not spend it with you brooding and being all vengeance-y if you don't mind."_ Her eyes widened holding her eyebrows in a high arc. A finite gesture to let him know that there was no argument here. He glared at her just a moment longer before his resolve fell with a short and husky laugh escaping him brightening the look in his eyes.

_"Well then. All this aggravation has made me hungry. Let us get something to eat."_ Caroline nodded her head sharply and started for the kitchen.


	8. Genuine Beauty

She had one more day to enjoy New Orleans... and Klaus, before heading home for Christmas. Her last hurrah, so to speak, had started with Klaus making breakfast for them both as he had her first morning there. He announced the day would be full of exploration and, that he had something special planned for the evening. Caroline nervously bit her bottom lip as she rolled her eyes at him in exaggerated reluctance. A feeble attempt at appearing unphased by his charming gestures.

Their first stop was the Garden District. Caroline received an exaggerated frown when she explained she had already seen the gardens. Klaus challenged her by asking if she thought to take a stroll through Lafayette cemetery. She was a Vampire, they both were, so why would she want to go anywhere as cliche as a cemetery in New Orleans... but then again, it was New Orleans, so her initial skeptical brow raise turned into an accepting lip pout and a shrug of her shoulder. With a satisfied nod of his own, Klaus continued...

_"Its a genuine antique in itself. It's where the real history lies." _

He gently grabbed her elbow in his hand and began to lead her towards the wrought iron gates spelling out the name in an archway above the entrance. She admired the sculptures and mausoleums. Every so often they would stop at a tomb and Klaus would tell her tales of the family it belonged to. Some of them were tragic while others he shared had an anecdote of romance. When she looked at him as he spoke she could see the envy that he was trying to hide when would pause and his mouth would tighten into a hard line while telling of them.

Lunch was enjoyed at another vamp-friendly establishment. Klaus attempted small talk by bringing up her college classes and often teasing about what the teachers could possible know. Caroline would often throw sarcastic gibes back at him. He would chuckle at them with a growing smile as his head would fall in amusement causing Caroline to do the same.

Continuing her day-long history lesson into the evening Caroline became increasingly aware of her comfort level around Klaus. Talking to him was easy, playful, and entrancing. She felt safe with him, forgetting about her shaky run in with Marcel. She was sure Klaus had his minions following them but it never stopped them from sharing long stolen glances. Or the moments he would cares his hand along her arm as he stepped behind her and directed her eye line to something significant. Those were the only moments when she found herself unsteady. Her thoughts invaded by the feeling of his skin touching hers. His breath brushing past her ear. The way her nerves seemed to be trying to jump out of her body and grab onto him. Unfortunately for her, self control seemed to be another one of her heightened characteristics, sometimes feeling as though it was a curse. When he'd pull away she'd glance at him from over her shoulder and catch him watching her as she did so. No one had ever looked at her the way he did. Not Matt or even Tyler. They had cared about her, and still did, either as a friend or a past love. However she was never paralyzed by their gaze on her the way she was with his.

He watched her with rapt attention as she had searched through the high-end boutique and even gave her a couple nods conveying his approval or disapproval of certain attires. He caused her own breath to catch when she walked out of the dressing room in the evening dress he was buying her for that night. It was the same look he had given her at the Mikaelson's ball in the blue dress. This one was classier than it was regal. It was a sleek red dress with thin spaghetti straps that came down just passed her knees. She picked out a black lace shawl to wear over her shoulders. Caroline looked down at herself and back up to Klaus, her thoughts clouding again at the site of him staring at her. Shaking her head she closed her eyes to break their staring contest and remembered that they were there for a reason.

_"What about this?" _

She asked turning to look in the mirror behind her. She watched Klaus's eyes surveying her entirety and smiled confidently to herself.

_"You've most certainly left the school girl in Mystic Falls. I dare say that a woman stands before me now."_

Klaus tilted his head down just a bit to stare at her from under his brows at her face in the mirror. Her eyes focused harder on him as she thought about what he said.

_"Since I don't know where we're going I'm... I guess I'll just have to trust you." _

She stated as she straightened her posture picking her chin up.

He eyed her playfully.

_"I wasn't aware trust has ever been an issue between us Love." _

Her lips parted slightly about to speak but instead pressed together and curved upward into a warm smile.

She left the shop wearing her new outfit and was surprised to find the Lincoln town car waiting outside with Klaus standing next to the open backdoor.

The sun had gone down when they arrived at a grand two story building with white pillars surrounding it. Banners hanging from the streetlights had NOMA written in bold letters and the plague above the double doors read NEW ORLEANS MUSEUM OF ART. Groups and couples were bottlenecking through the entrance all dressed in elegance and suit jackets just as they were. Klaus offered his arm to Caroline which she accepted and gracefully rested her hand on his forearm. She met his glance for a moment with a shaky smile before concentrating on the stairs they were climbing. As soon as they were inside Caroline let go when he disappeared behind her and then back to her side holding two glasses of champagne with a grin.

_"Ohh that's right, this is our thing." _

Caroline teased at him while taking her glass in her hand.

_"It guess it is." _

He flashed his bright smile at her. She laughed a short chuckle while rolling her eyes and then starting her way into the gallery. There were works of art lining the walls and various sculptures sporadically placed between them encased in the middle of the rooms. She could feel Klaus watching her as she admired each piece.

_"Do you really have to be so obvious."_

She asked him sternly while keeping her attention on the painting in front of her.

_"I beg your pardon?" _

He turned so his body was now facing the same way his head was turned.

_"That!" _

She huffed out turning to face him and glowering. His eyes scrunched together quizzically.

_"You don't just look at me, you stare intensely and it make me feel like I'm the one on display here." _

She was piercing him with her eyes now.

Klaus' head fell as he chuckled. He was finding something amusing and this only agitated her further.

_"What's so funny."_

She hissed out between clenched teeth.

Klaus calmed himself after a moment before looking up from under his eyebrows with his lips tightened into a frown. His eyes were apologetic with a glint of amusement.

_"I'm afraid I must apologize then Caroline. I rather thought you enjoyed the spotlight. I wish I'd known sooner." _

Caroline questioned him with a confused look and followed his outstretched arm to an adjacent room. These pieces looked newer and more personal. There were portraits of elderly people as well as specific landscapes and homes but all with a touch of surrealism to them. Some had over exaggerated scenery or colors that were too bold to be your usual still life.

One painting caught her eye because of the familiar blonde hair that cascaded over the slender girls shoulders. An over sized sun emerging from between two extravagant mountains was the young girls view. Caroline took a few steps closer and read the title _"Genuine Beauty"_ and underneath only two initials were given for the artist..._N.M_.

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open letting a sudden gust of audible breathe escape. Her chest fell as it did and she was stuck gawking at the painting. He had drawn her before but this. This was a dedication. She was immortal but this painting immortalized her. It was a declaration of the promise he had made to her put on display to all to see. They may not know it was her or how many times he had promised but she did. He had reminded her frequently that he would show her the world. This painting was more than a promise. It was the future. Her future. The one he wanted for her. With him. Their future. And it was beautiful.

Her eyes glistened from the tears that had welled up in them. Shaking her head slowly she turned to face him. He had been watching her reaction the whole time and his head was cocked slightly to the side as he examined her seemingly pained demeanor.

_"Caroline. What is it love?" _

His voice was heavy with concern and his hands came up to hold each of her arms as if to steady her as he stepped closer. Caroline continued looking down only being able to let out a strained short laugh that left a sad smile across her face. Klaus' hand raised to her chin gently lifting it with a curled finger.

_"Hey." _

He mused softly causing her to sniffle back her quiet sob and open her eyes for him, finally coming up to focus on his. She took in a deep breathe, wanting to say thank you, wanting him to know how much she loved it but the words failed to escape her lips. So with her eyes keeping in contact with his she brought her own hand to rest gently along his jawline while stroking her thumb lightly against his cheek. She cupped it a little more precisely and was the first to close her eyes while drawing him close to her face and grabbing his top lip modestly with her own.

It was gentle and he didn't move for a long moment before she felt his hands holding her neck and softly brushing his thumbs along her cheeks and opening his own mouth to return the kiss a little more deeply. She pulled back slowly until he reluctantly broke away and she dropped her head to smile abashed.

_"Does that mean you like it?" _

His face hovered close to hers for a second and she could see the hints of a grin through her blurred vision.

_"I love it." _

She answered while lifting her head up to focus on his eyes. wearing the brightest smile she could manage and letting out a nervous laugh before turning to the painting again.


End file.
